Persona 4: Naruto Edition!
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Naruto has one year to solve the mystery behind the mysterious murders occurring in Inaba. Will he be able to not only summon the courage, but summon the strength to face the impending dangers that is bound to lie ahead? Naruto x Chie/Possible Harem.
1. The Arrival in Inaba!

_New story! I do not own anything but the story itself, so don't sue me! _

It was another beautiful afternoon in the shinobi village, Konohagakure. One of the village's champion's, Uzumaki Naruto roamed through the prosperous' village as he made his way to the village leader, Tsunade Senju. The Hokage (The village leader's title) had summoned Naruto out of the blue, something that was a common occurrance for a shinobi, so it brought no cause for alarm. But little did he know, that this visit would change his entire life...

"Naruto, we have a mission for you," Tsunade greeted the tall, blond shinobi as he entered the room via body flicker, standing before Tsunade's desk.

"A mission? All right!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he began to slightly fidget with anticipation. "What's the mission gonna be this time Granny? Infiltrate the remaining Akatsuki's hideout for information? Recon for another village?"

"Unfortuately nothing like that," Tsunade assurred Naruto, who groaned slightly.

"Well, spit it out Granny, I ain't got all day!" Naruto answered crossly as he figured he'd be doing some odd job around the village, as usual.

"You'll be going undercover outside the village in a small rural town called Inaba," Tsunade explained as she looked down at the paper before her that stated the mission. "This mission will be a long one, so pack well when you prepare to leave."

"Wait, exactly how long will I have to be here for?" Naruto asked with his left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Exactly one year," Tsunade replied as Naruto's mouth open dropped dramatically.

"One year!?" Naruto screamed as Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, tried to calm down the angry shinobi.

"Relax Naruto, it will be a perfect chance to get some time in for training," Shizune explained as she gave Naruto a supportive pat on the back. "We'll be giving you some money to spend as you like, plus you'll even have an apartment to use while you're on the mission."

"Well, I guess it's not all terrible," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arm's across his chest. "I'll get to eat ramen as much as I like and relax in my apartment on a mission..."

"Well... not exactly," Tsunade stated as she gave Naruto a small smirk. "You'll be attending school actually..."

"School?" Naruto exclaimed as Shizune and Tsunade nodded in unison. "Why the hell do I have to go to school on a mission?"

"This mission will not need for you to be constantly active on it, so to keep you from getting in trouble, _I_ took the liberty of enrolling you in school," Tsunade explained as she smiled at Naruto, who was visibly annoyed. "Also, to ensure that you'll go to school and keep out of trouble, we're sending someone to keep an eye on you... enter!"

The door to the Hokage's office opened, revealing the person Tsunade chose to be Naruto's escort.

"No way, not you!" Naruto moaned as the man entered the room. "Octopop's is my escort?"

A dark skinned man with a muscular build, blond hair, and a matching goatee entered the room, humming to himself as he looked up at Naruto.

"_Naruto, we have a mission, so let's get rapping, while we cook in our kitchen_," Killer B rapped as he held out his right hand for Naruto to give him a fist bump. Naruto returned the fist bump, shaking his head as he looked back at Tsunade.

"I really have to live with this guy for a month?" Naruto moaned as Tsunade chuckled.

"It will be a good learning experience, you'll get a little bonding time," Tsunade answered as Naruto face palmed himself. "Now, use this time wisely, we'll be sending someone to pick you both up when the year is up. So until then, be on your guard and focu's on your mission."

"Yes ma'am..." Naruto said quietly as he looked up at B. "Let's go Octopop's..." As Naruto and B body flickered out the Hokage's office, Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's sensei, entered via body flicker.

"So he left?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I can't believe he bought it..." Shizune said as Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"I expected him to put up much more of a fuss, but he just accepted it," Tsunade added as she sighed. "I hate to do it, but as long as Madara Uchiha is active, it is too dangerous' to wage war against him with Naruto in the village. So A suggested we send B and Naruto far away so the Akatsuki could not find them. This was the most remote location..."

"I hate to see him go, but it's for his own good," Kakashi stated as he hung his head. "I just hope we can end this sooner so he can come back home..."

_Later_

"Hey, what is our mission exactly?" Naruto wondered aloud as he and B sat on a train headed to Inaba. "Hey, Octopop's!"

B was too busy admiring the view outside, Naruto sighing as he just leaned his head back against his seat, wondering how life would be like for the next year. He was going to be a normal student, in a normal world, with a not so normal roommate. One thing Naruto knew, that it was gonna be one hell of a ride...

"_Why... hello there..." _

Naruto looked up in an instant as he looked around the train, or wherever he was. He found himself inside of a very luxurious' limosine, sitting in the back with several expensive wine's and other item's surrounding him. An old man with a long curvy nose sat before him, next to him a beautiful blond woman with a mysterious' smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, I am Igor, and this is my assistant Margaret," Igor introduced himself as he gave Naruto a creepy smile. "May I ask your name?"

"W-What is this place?" Naruto stammered as he began to search himself for a kunai.

"Relax, you are sound asleep in the real world, I summoned you here from your dream's," Igor assured Naruto, who still seemed not to believe the strange old man.

"Alright, so what do you want with me?" Naruto asked assertively as Margaret chuckled.

"We have come here to help guide you through your destiny," she answered as Naruto flashed her a confused look. "Now please, would you so kindly give us your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered as Igor smiled once again.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, let's see what fate has in store for you, shall we?" Igor asked as he picked up a small deck of tarot card's. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"I... never heard of it before," Naruto answered honestly as Igor placed out on a small table three card's from the tarot deck.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed," Igor stated as he stroked his chin. "each card show's that your journey will be a long one indeed, with danger lurking not too far. You will need to make the right decision's in upcoming day's if you wish you survive."

"Wait, danger?" Naruto asked as Igor gave him a mysterious' smile. "What're you talking about danger? Is the Akatsuki going to attack? Is the village in danger?"

"You will find out, soon enough," Igor said as Naruto slammed his fist down against the small table.

"No, that's not enough pop's!" Naruto shouted angrily as he stared at Igor. "You tell me I'm in danger and then don't even tell me what's going to happen? What kind of crap is that?"

"We cannot tell you your destiny, it must unravel before you," Margaret answered as Naruto sat back in his seat, a furious' look on his face.

"Well, our time has been cut short, so good luck until the next time we meet," Igor said as Naruto looked back at him in confusion. Without any warning, he found himself looking at B, who was shaking him awake.

"You awake my man?" B asked as Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head for a second.

"Yeah..." he murmured as his thought's were interrupted by a loud sound that could be heard on the entire train. "But man, am I hungry! Can we get off yet?"

"_Yeah, train's ready to let off, so let's get off!" _B rapped as Naruto sighed in response.

_Later_

Naruto looked around Inaba with awe as he and B made their way to their new apartment.

"Wow, this place isn't as bad as I thought!" Naruto said aloud the mission paper fell from his pocket as he walked. A unfriendly girl walked by him, spotting the piece of paper on the ground as she did.

"Hey, you dropped this," she said as she tapped Naruto on the shoulder, who turned around.

"Oh... I did drop this!" Naruto exclaimed as the girl handed him the piece of paper. "Thank's a lot, I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way!"

"I'm... I don't know..." the girl said as Naruto gave her a confused look in response. "I don't know who I am..."

"Oh... uh, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "Well..." Naruto glanced around for a moment, looking around at the store's around him. He spotted a book with the title "Marie" on the cover, looking back at the girl, who seemed to be impatient.

"How about I call you Marie then?" Naruto asked as the girl blushed slightly, looking away immediately as she did.

"W-Whatever, I don't care what you call me," she answered as Naruto gave her a bright smile.

"Alright, so I'll call you Marie-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as Marie shrugged, but seemed to be happy with the name.

"You don't need to get so excited..." Marie said as she continued to slightly blush. "Well, I gotta go..."

"I'll see you later Marie-chan!" Naruto said as he gave her a small wave, following B to the opposite road to where Marie was going. Marie slightly waved back, blushing harder as she looked at a small wooden comb in her hand...

"Here it is my man!" B said as he and Naruto stood outside their apartment, B looking up at it with a small smile.

"Pretty small house," Naruto said as he looked up at it.

"So, are you our new neighbor's?" a voice asked as an older man smoking a cigarette walked outside his house, waving at B and Naruto. "I'm Ryotaro Dojima."

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is B," Naruto introduced himself and B.

"Oh, and this is my daughter Nanako," Dojima added as a young girl walked out his house. "It's nice to meet you both. How about you come over tonight for dinner? I'm not great at welcoming people, but I'll give it a shot." Dojima gave a slight chuckle after this, Naruto nodding eagerly as the sound of a good meal almost gave the teenager a chill.

"Well, we'll see you tonight then!" Dojima said as he and Nanako walked down the street.

"Well my man, welcome to our new life!" B exclaimed as Naruto sighed, but with a small smile. It was going to be fun...

_At the Dojima's _

"So, what exactly do you do for a living B?" Dojima asked B as himself, B, Naruto, and Nanako all sat at a small table in the Dojima's living room.

"_I'm a rapping machine, do you know what I mean_?" B rapped to Dojima, who sweat dropped for a moment.

"He's uh... a rapper?" Naruto answered as Dojima seemed to dismiss the question, staring at his food without another word. "Um... what do you do?"

Dojima prepared to answer Naruto, but he was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"This is Dojima," Dojima answered as he listened to the person on the phone. "All right, I understand. I'll be right there..." Dojima hung up his phone with a sigh, picking up his jacket that he had draped on the back of his chair.

"Well, I guess I made the right decision to skip the booze tonight," Dojima said as he wiped his mouth. "I know you're new to the neighborhood and all, but would you mind making sure that Nanako get's to bed safety? If it's too much to ask..."

"No problem, we'll take care of it," Naruto promised as Dojima sighed, giving Naruto a nod of thank's. He rushed out his front door, leaving Naruto, B, and Nanako sitting at the table.

"Uh... so what doe's your dad do?" Naruto asked.

"He's a detective," Nanako answered as she finished her food. "I can take care of dishe's, but would you mind helping me clear the table?"

"Uh... sure," Naruto answered as he grabbed his plate. "Wow, she's mature..."

_That night_

"Good night my man!" B exclaimed as he went into his room, Naruto collapsing on his own bed. It was a long day for the shinobi, but tomorrow was the start of something even more. He couldn't wait to see what the day would bring...

Naruto looked up, finding himself in a room of nothingness. It was all cloudy, like the room was covered in a thick fog. Only a small pathway was clear, Naruto stood up, walking down the path as he searched for something.

_"What is your purpose?"_

Naruto looked around the area in fear, a katana appearing before him. Naruto picked up the katana cautiously, continuing down the path. As he did, he seen something or someone coming into focu's ahead, some type of being.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the shadowy figure.

"_You look for truth, but your vision is clouded,"_ the figure answered as Naruto's katana sliced through the figure without warning, but did nothing to him. Naruto angrily attacked the figure again, but to no avail. He felt a slight sensation, as if something was trying to escape from him. He lifted up his shirt to see if the Kyuubi's seal was breaking, but it was not. Naruto swallowed hard as he tried to attack the figure once again with the katana, but the figure disappeared as Naruto's katana made contact with it.

"We shall meet again, Naruto Uzumaki," the figure stated as Naruto was casted into darkness.

_Naruto/ Persona adventure coming to ya from goruto! Prepare yourself for an adventure like no other! I want to explain a few thing's about the story: B will not be getting a Persona... yet. Maybe not ever, I'm not sure yet, but his part in the story is just as Naruto's guardian for now. This story will NOT completely mirror Persona 4, it will have it's own originality. There of course will be a pairing, which will be most likely a harem, but maybe Naruto/Chie or Naruto/Marie. Any other questions feel free to ask, gorutovssageta out! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. Meet Chie and Yukiko!

_New chapter of Persona: Naruto Edition! I do not own Naruto or Persona! _

"You up, my man?" B shouted up to Naruto's room, where a stirring Naruto still laid in bed, softly snoring. The sound of B's deep voice woke the shinobi from his sound slumber, Naruto rolling out of his bed. Naruto walked inside his small bathroom, brushing his teeth as he pulled out a fresh towel and a wash cloth from his bathroom cabinet with his free hand. The shinobi took about ten minute's showering before he finally came out the bathroom, laying his school uniform out on his bed as he took it out his dresser. It was the standard for the second year student's of Yasogami High School, the school Naruto was going to be attending for the next year. Naruto unbuttoned his pajama shirt, placing the top half of the school uniform on his bare chest. It felt unnatural to the shinobi, wearing clothing that didn't have a bright shade of orange in it. Even in the Academy, Naruto didn't have to wear a uniform, so usually he just wore his normal bright orange and blue jump suit. But it was a new day the shinobi realized as he buttoned up his uniform. Naruto looked in the mirror as he finished dressing. Naruto tieing his shinobi headband around his belt loop.

As Naruto headed downstairs', B was in the midst of devouring some breakfast he had apparently made.

"_What's up my man, the man with the plan,_" B greeted as he chewed on a piece of toast. "_You looking cool, you ready for school_?"

"No," Naruto grumbled as he sat down at the table. "Hey... where's mine?"

"_Sorry my man, catch me at brunch," _B rapped as Naruto looked at the rapping Cloud shinobi with an exasperated stare.

"I'm going to be at school for brunch..." Naruto said with gritted teeth as B shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Sorry bro, isn't it time to go?" _B asked as Naruto got up from the table, angrily walking out the kitchen door.

As Naruto walked out the kitchen door, he ran into Nanako Dojima, who was also headed out on her way to school.

"Um... hello," Nanako greeted as she almost ran into Naruto.

"Hey there, Nanako right?" Naruto asked as Nanako nodded. "You're headed to school too huh?"

"Yup, I'm going to sing the June's song today for show and tell," Nanako answered proudly as Naruto recalled her singing this song at dinner.

"That's right, you're pretty good at singing that!" Naruto exclaimed as Nanako turned a slight shade of red.

"T-Thank you... I'm the best in my class," Nanako stammered as she turned away so Naruto couldn't see her blushing.

"Anyway, you wanna show me how to get to the high school? I'm not to good with direction's," Naruto admitted as Nanako nodded, motioning Naruto to follow her.

They walked a mile ahead until Nanako reached her school.

"It's right up the street, you can't miss it," Nanako told Naruto as she walked inside her school. "Good luck!"

Naruto gave her a slight wave as he walked up the street, a girl with short light brown hair walking ahead of him.

"Where is that Yukiko? She was supposed to meet me..." the girl muttered as Naruto approached earshot. "Yo! Are you a new student?" Naruto realized the girl was talking to him, Naruto looking into the girl's brown eye's as she stared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as the girl ran her right hand across his cheek, Naruto turning slightly red.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to just touch you like that!" the girl exclaimed as she realized that Naruto was blushing. She began to slightly blush as well as she turned away. "I just... never seen anyone with those line's on their face, it's like you have whisker's... it's really cool."

"Uh, thank's..." Naruto said as the two shared an awkward moment of silence.

"Well... I should be going now! My friend Yukiko is probably worried sick!" the girl stammered as she walked away pretty quickly. "See you in school!"

"Wait, I didn't even get your name!" Naruto shouted after her, but she was too fast. "Oh well..."

Naruto was interrupted by some guy crashing into a trash can right next to him, the guy whimpering in agony as he laid on the ground.

"...better let him shake that off..." Naruto decided as he walked ahead.

_In class_

"Listen up you reject's, we have a new student joining us today!" the teacher announced as Naruto stood next to him in the front of the classroom. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, another loser. Now pick a chair and plant your ass in it so I can begin this train wreck!"

"Did you just call me a loser?" Naruto asked as he glared at the teacher, who looked back at Naruto in surprise. "The only loser I see in this classroom is you dattebayo!"

"What you say? That's it, you're on my shit list kid!" the teacher roared as a bit of spit from his mouth splashed on Naruto's face. "Now sit down!"

"Hey, sit over here!" the girl from earlier whispered to Naruto as she pointed to the empty seat next to her own. Naruto smiled as he took the seat, smiling at the girl as he did.

"I'm... uh sorry for running away like that earlier," the girl apologized. "I'm Chie Satanoka by the way. Nice work getting at Morooka like that. Everyone call's him "King Moron" because he's the most strictest teacher in the school."

"Well, there's a new sheriff in town," Naruto whispered back with a devilish grin. "I'm definitely not done getting him back for that loser comment!"

"Hey, is there something you and your little girlfriend want to tell the class about Uzumaki?" Morooka asked as the vein in his forehead pulsed angrily. "The kid just came to the class and already you're talking to the girl's. All you kid's are so damn fast these day's, it's nothing like it used to be..."

Naruto put his head down as he felt the entire class looking at the back of his head.

Later that afternoon, Naruto sat down at the school's roof by himself, eating a bowl of miso ramen he bought from the cafeteria.

"...nothing like Ichiraku's ramen..." Naruto complained as he still wolfed it down.

"Hey, you're a new face," a voice stated as Naruto looked over to see two men dressed in the same uniform as his own walk over. "You must be the kid who pissed off Morooka today! Dude, you're already a legend and it's your first day!"

"Yeah, well he _is_ a moron," Naruto said as the two laughed.

"I'm Kou Ichijou and this is Daisuke Nagase," the one who introduced himself as Kou said. "I'm on the basketball team and Daisuke here is on the soccer team."

"A team huh?" Naruto said as he stroked his chin, knowing what soccer is but never really hearing about basketball before. "Sound's fun, how do I sign up?"

"There will be a sign-up sheet posted outside the counselor's office later this week," Daisuke said as the bell rung for class. "I'm gonna be late for class! I'll see you later Naruto!"

"Yeah, peace out Naruto!" Kou said as he and Daisuke left out the roof exit.

_Later_

As class finally ended due to some strange occurence, Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stretched out.

"Bout time, finally time to go home and grub!" Naruto shouted energetically as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh hey, it's Chie."

"What's up?" Chie greeted as she pointed to a beautiful black haired girl that stood next to her. "Hey Yukiko, this is the guy I was telling you about. Naruto, this is Yukiko Amagi."

"The one that you said was kind of cute?" Yukiko whispered in Chie's ear, Chie turning beet red as she shook her head no.

"Don't say that so loud!" Chie screamed quietly as she looked back at Naruto, who was looking at both of them in confusion. "Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to walk home together or something."

"Sure, I don't really have to be home anytime soon," Naruto answered as he got up from his chair.

"Alright, so let's go!" Chie exclaimed excitedly as she ran into the boy who crashed into the trash can earlier that morning, who still seemed to be smarting from this. "Move you idiot!"

Chie shoved him out the way, the boy hitting his head against a book-case as he fell to the ground rubbing his head.

"Why me..." he moaned as Naruto followed Chie and Yukiko out the classroom.

"So Naruto, where did you come from?" Chie asked as she, Naruto, and Yukiko walked out the front door of the school.

"Well, I came here from a... pretty far place," Naruto said as Chie and Yukiko exchanged confused look's.

"Like where though?" Chie asked before she was interrupted by a creepy looking student walking up to Yukiko.

"Hey Yuki, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime," the boy asked.

"Uh, no thank's..." Yukiko answered as the boy flashed her another creepy smile.

"Wow, he's going for the Amagi challenge like that?" a boy whispered behind Naruto. "No one's ever succeeded before..."

"Come on, just one movie..." the boy pressed on as he got a bit closer to Yukiko. Naruto seen Chie's arm muscle tense up, as well as Yukiko's facial expression, sensing she was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. Naruto appeared before the boy in a flash, in his face as the two stared each other down for a moment.

"...Can I help you?" the boy asked rudely as Naruto remained silent, just looking him in the eye.

"I think the woman said no, so hit the road," Naruto said assertively as the boy began to cower under the pressure Naruto was secretly exerting by slightly amping up his chakra.

"Fine... but one day I'll teach you a lesson, both of you," the boy threatened as Naruto remained silent, watching the boy walk away.

"Uh, thank you Naruto," Yukiko said as she walked ahead with Naruto and Chie. "No one's ever done something for me like that."

"Don't worry about it, I learned the hard way that you're _not_ supposed to approach women like that when you want to take them on a date," Naruto admitted as Yukiko looked at him with surprise.

"You mean he was flirting with me?" Yukiko asked as Naruto and Chie sweat dropped in unison.

"Never mind Yukiko," Chie sighed as she shook her head. "Anyway, Naruto what do you think about Yukiko huh? She's pretty cute isn't she? And you know she's never had a boyfriend?"

"Oh Chie, please don't..." Yukiko begged as Chie chuckled softly.

"Actually, I think you're _both _pretty cute," Naruto answered as Chie and Yukiko both turned bright red. "Something about you Chie remind's me of someone I really like..."

"Oh, you like someone already?" Chie asked with a defeated look on her face.

"Well... yes and no," Naruto admitted as he brushed his hair back slightly. "Where I'm from there is this girl I like that is really cute, but she's in love with my best friend Sasuke. So I really probably will never be able to be with her, so I kind of backed off a while ago."

"Aw, I'm sorry Naruto," Yukiko said as Naruto waved it off, smiling brightly.

"It's ok, I'm meeting new people now, like you two," Naruto said as Yukiko and Chie turned red once again.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Chie asked as she looked over to see the police investigating some kind of incident.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked as Dojima walked over to the trio with a young man walking beside him.

"Hey, Dojima-san," Naruto greeted.

"This is too much!" the young man shouted as he threw up in a bush nearby.

"What are you, a rookie Adachi?" Dojima roared as he sighed. "Get a towel and clean yourself up!"

"What's going on over here?" Naruto asked as Dojima shook his head.

"There was some kind of murder, nothing for you kid's to be worried about," Dojima answered as he sighed once again. "Naruto, could you do me a favor and let Nanako know I probably won't be home for dinner tonight? Sorry to push this on you, I don't know why, but you just seem like a person that I can trust."

"I know! It's weird right?" Chie said as Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"No problem Dojima, I'll probably even eat dinner with her," Naruto said as Dojima nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, now get home safe alright?" Dojima said as he walked back into the crime scene.

"Well, we'll see you later Naruto," Chie said as Naruto waved to her and Yukiko good bye, heading their separate way's.

Naruto and Nanako sat in front of the television as they ate take-out Naruto ordered from a chinese restaurant that was in town.

"Breaking news today, the body of Mayumi Yamano was found hanging from a TV aerial," the reporter stated as Naruto's eye's narrowed. "A high school student, Saki Konishi was the one who found the body on the scene."

"Yes, I was walking home when I spotted the body, it was horrible," the girl called Saki Konishi said on television.

Nanako changed the channel, changing it to a commercial about June's.

"Everyday's great at your Junes!" Nanako quoted from the commercial as she swayed with the song. Naruto's eye's lit up as he finally realized, this must be the mission that Tsunade sent him here for! Naruto looked down at his hands, knowing he was going to find who ever would do such a horrible thing and help bring them to justice. He would put his life on it, that was his nindo.

"Goodnight, my man!" B shouted as Naruto turned off his light in his room. Tomorrow was a new day, with a new mission that Naruto was going to carry out.

_Hey, Goruto here with a new development! This story will have every chapter (most likely) an Ultimate Decision will YOU the reader will decide which route Naruto shall take! This will impact the story quite a bit, so choose carefully! _

_(Ultimate Decision:) Will Naruto join the basketball team or the soccer team?_

_See you next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	3. The Murder

_Welcome to a new chapter of Persona: Naruto Edition! I do not own anything but this story! _

"Naruto, wake up my man!"

Naruto rose from his bed in his usual fashion, stretching out as he padded toward his bathroom door. After a quick shower, Naruto dressed, then headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat before leaving for school.

"_Naruto, looking cool going to school!_" Bee rapped enthusiastically as Naruto shot him a dirty look from across the table.

"I see there isn't any breakfast for me... again," Naruto mumbled as he opened the refrigerator door, taking out a carton of orange juice. He sat the carton on the table as he took a seat, snatching Bee's empty juice glass from his side of the table. He chugged a tall glass of orange juice, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his school jacket before he stood up from the table, running full speed out the door in usual Naruto fashion.

_Lunch_

Naruto stood up from his desk, ready to run to the cafeteria to buy himself a bowl of miso ramen for lunch.

"Hey... are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned to face an individual he did not know, with silver gray colored hair fashioned as a bowl cut, along with matching gray eye's.

"Yeah... who are you?" Naruto questioned as the person smiled mysteriously.

"I'm a friend, hopefully," the person answered just as mysterious, Naruto not able to get a read off this guy.

"Well... I like to know the name's of people who want to be friends with me," Naruto shot back as the person just gave him another smile, which was beginning to infuriate the orange shinobi.

"If you want to know my name so desperately, fight me for it," the person said as now it was Naruto's turn to smile.

"Fine by me, when and where?" Naruto asked as the person motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed the person to the roof, where two bokken laid in the middle.

"_Did he plan this encounter_?" Naruto pondered as he spotted the two bokken. "_I have to find out who the hell this guy really is..._"

"Are you ready?" the person asked as he took one of the bokken, going into an attack position. Naruto took the other bokken from the ground, mirroring the attack position of the person as the two initiated a stare down.

The person attacked first, taking a quick swing at Naruto's neck, which Naruto ducked from in the nick of time. He then gripped the bokken with both hands, bringing up the bokken in an inverted angle to attack the person's chest, which the individual dodged by rolling to the other side of Naruto. Naruto glanced in the direction of where the person rolled, jumping up as the person tried to take a swing at his knees. Naruto then brought down his bokken on the person's head, which the person stopped his attack as both bokken connected, Naruto and the person once again in a stare down. Naruto and the person leapt backward as Naruto smiled broadly, impressed at the individual's skills with a bokken. Yes, Naruto was no expert, but he was an expert with most hand to hand weaponry due to being a shinobi. So being able to keep up with a shinobi was a feat in its own rite. But this guy was _good_, not even breaking a sweat as he awaited Naruto's next move.

Naruto this time took the first attack as he ran forward, the person going into a defensive stance now. Naruto shot his bokken at the person, who deflected it with his own bokken, Naruto's bokken going toward the sky. Naruto used the Body Flicker technique to retrieve the bokken, the person glancing up at the sky nonchalantly as Naruto came crashing down upon him, his bokken burying into the person's chest. As Naruto glared at the person, he sensed something deep within the person, something dark. The orange shinobi's chest began to hurt, causing him to lose him grip on his bokken, giving the person a chance to escape with minimal damage.

"You felt it... didn't you?" the person asked with a smirk on his face as the neutral look on his face turned wicked, the smirk a twisted smile. "You felt my latent power... the power that we share..."

"J-Just who the hell are you?" Naruto choked out as the person chuckled darkly, giving Naruto a primal glare.

"My name is Yu Narukami, I'm the _true _Izanagi..." the person referring to himself as Yu perclaimed with a broad grin, turning away from Naruto as he walked toward the roof door.

"T-True Izanagi? What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted after him as Yu glanced back at the orange shinobi.

"Watch the Midnight Channel, then you'll know the truth... if you can even comprehend the meaning of the word," Yu answered mysteriously as he opened the door, Yosuke walking past him to go on the roof. Yu gave Yosuke a silent stare before he continued, Yosuke spotting Naruto kneeling on the ground.

"Yo Naruto, are you okay?" Yosuke asked as he ran up to Naruto, helping the fallen shinobi to his feet.

"Y-Yeah, just a little woozy," Naruto answered as he brushed himself off. "Thanks... so who is that guy? Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's Yu Narukami, a real ass if you ask me," Yosuke commented as he glanced back at the roof door disapprovingly. "The guy is a true weirdo, moved here last year from the city. He's the captain of the kendo class, guy has won us three championship's. But other than that, nobody know's much else about the guy. Why, did you and him fight or something?"

"Something like that..." Naruto stated as his mind drifted to what had occurred in the short battle. That sensation he felt in his chest... it felt as if some type of force was beckoning him to somewhere...

"Hey, what do you know about the..." Naruto began before he was interrupted by the sound of the school bell ringing through the school.

"Well, guess it's time to return to jail..." Yosuke sighed as he walked toward the roof door.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he followed Yosuke back to class in silence.

_After School_

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if you would want to grab something to eat, as a token of gratitude for helping me yesterday," Yosuke offered as Naruto stood up from his desk. "Do you know what the specialty dish in Inaba is? It's grilled steak man! And I know the perfect place to go."

"Sound's good, but do you know any good miso ramen places around here?" Naruto asked, Yosuke opening his mouth to answer.

"Where is it Yosuke?" a voice hissed as Chie stood behind Yosuke, Yosuke going white in the face as he looked back slightly.

"C-Chie, you talking about your movie right?" Yosuke stammered nervously as he took his backpack off his back, taking out the movie in question. "H-Here you go, see you later!" Yosuke handed Chie the movie, then took off toward the door. Chie opened the movie, the disc split in two.

"Dammit, GET BACK HERE YOSUKE!" Chie roared as she ran full speed at Yosuke, kicking him in his private area as his right hand reached for the doorknob.

"N-No... major kick to the nads..." Yosuke choked out as he fell to the floor.

"Um... hey Naruto," Yukiko said to Naruto as she walked up to his side.

"Uh... hey Yukiko," Naruto responded as he watched Chie kick Yosuke in the back.

"W-Wait Chie, I-I'm sorry!" Yosuke cried as he shielded himself. "I'll make it up to you, I swear! Name your price!"

"I heard you and Naruto were going to get grilled steak, I want in!" Chie shouted as Yosuke shook his head yes several times.

"F-Fine, let's get going!" Yosuke said with a small sigh.

"Yukiko, you want some steak too?" Chie asked Yukiko, who shook her head no.

"Sorry, but I've got to get home to the inn," Yukiko said as she picked up her backpack from on top of someone's desk. "I'll see you later Chie, Naruto."

"See ya Yukiko," Naruto said with a small smile, Yukiko's face going slightly red at the sight of the orange shinobi's smile. She exited the classroom, Yosuke finally returning to his feet.

"Alright, let's go everyone..." Yosuke moaned as he limped out the classroom.

_At June's_

"Wow, this place has some good ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he dined on the delectable ramen. "It must be nice you get to eat here all the time, since your dad manage's the place."

"Is that all you eat Naruto?" Yosuke asked as he ate his teriyaki steak.

"You should eat more steak Naruto, it's good!" Chie exclaimed as she speared a piece of meat, popping it in her mouth. "Unless you're not into steak or something..."

"Steak is good too, but ramen is one of my most favorite food," Naruto explained as he wiped broth from his mouth with a napkin. "Back where I used to live, there used to be this ramen shop my sensei used to take me to all the time. They had some of the best ramen ever..." Naruto's voice trailed off as his mind went toward the village, reminding him of how much he missed home.

"Hey Naruto?" Chie asked as she waved her hand in front of his face for a moment.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out," Naruto said sheepishly after a moment.

"So, what was your old school like?" Yosuke asked as Naruto smiled slightly.

"Well, it's actually been a while since I've been in school, I graduated when I was 12," Naruto explained as Yosuke and Chie gasped.

"Wait, are you like a prodigy or something?" Chie asked excitedly as Naruto chuckled, shaking his head no.

"I was actually last in my class," Naruto replied honestly.

"Wow, you must have been in some type of complex school," Yosuke stated. "So why are you back in school now?"

"Uh... well, my guardian thought it would be a good idea if I went back to school," Naruto answered, unsure if he should specify the true reason just yet.

"That blows man," Yosuke responded as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Hey... that's Saki-senpai over there!"

"Saki..." Naruto mumbled as he recalled the name being said on the television, being connected to the murder of that television announcer. "Is that your girlfriend Yosuke?"

"He wishe's," Chie scuffed as Yosuke waved at Saki, who approached the table.

"Hey Yosuke-kun," Saki greeted as she gave him a small smile. She then looked over at Naruto, giving him a small wave. "You're a new face, who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto answered with a small smile of his own as his eye's connected to Saki's, trying to get a feel of this girl. She seemed to be troubled, but she was doing a good job of concealing it.

"So anyway, has anyone heard of the Midnight Channel?" Chie asked mysteriously as she took a sip of her soda, the name causing Naruto to almost fall from his seat.

"Sorry..." Naruto said apologetically as he pulled himself up, straightening his seat.

"Yeah, I've heard that it will show you the image of your true love on rainy day's," Saki replied as she chuckled. "But I doubt it's real."

"Yeah, I heard that if you turn off your television after midnight on a night it's raining, your true love's face will appear on the screen," Yosuke continued as Chie and Saki nodded, Naruto just absorbing all the information. "It's pretty cool if you ask me. I just hope mine is a babe..."

"Well, it's supposed to rain tonight, so I think we should all check it out!" Chie exclaimed as Naruto and Yosuke nodded eagerly.

"Most definetly!" Naruto said as he smiled broadly. Finally, a step in the right direction. With this new information, Naruto was bound to find some new information to solve this case.

"All right, I have to get back to work," Saki stated as she turned away from the table. "Nice to meet you Naruto! I'll see you later Yosuke-kun."

"Bye Saki-senpai..." Yosuke said as he watched her walk away.

"Someone's in love," Naruto teased as Yosuke punched him in his left arm playfully in response.

_Night_

As the night came, Naruto stood on the roof of his apartment, which was just spacious' enough (And private enough) to get some light training on. Naruto made a few quick hand sign's, using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu to summon around thirty Shadow Clone's. Three Shadow Clone's went to the sideline's, going into a meditative state as all the other Shadow Clone's circled around the real Naruto.

"Bring it!" Naruto exclaimed as all the Naruto's attacked at once. Naruto punched one clone square in the chest, which knocked it from existence almost instantly. This caused a big puff of smoke to be casted in his face, Naruto coughing loudly as the other clone's used this as a distraction to attack the orange shinobi. Naruto leapt into the air as he sensed a clone try to grab him by the knee's, three other clone's following him into the sky. Naruto did a flip in the air, throwing three kunai as he executed the flip. All three of the clone's were dispatched instantly as the kunai hit them, Naruto then swaying to the left to avoid a Rasengan from another clone. Another clone leapt into the sky to attack him, Naruto leap frogging off this clone's back to sent several kunai into an area consisting of about ten clone's. Nine were dispatched, the last clone alive holding an Odama Rasengan in it's right palm. Naruto grinned as he performed the Bushin no Jutsu, a clone appearing at his side to create an Odama Rasengan in Naruto's own right hand. Naruto and the clone ran at one another full speed, both Odama Rasengan's meeting in the middle of the roof. Naruto was dead even with his clone, neither giving an inch as they battled their Rasengan's. Naruto gave his clone a sly smile as a clone that was on the sideline disappeared, reddish orange pigmentation surrounding Naruto's eye's. He has yellow irides, horizontal bar like pupil's, the marking of a true Sage. Naruto's Odama Rasengan began to grow in size, increasing to the point where the clone's Rasengan looked like a paint ball in comparison. Naruto easily overpowered the clone's Rasengan, wiping the clone out of existence with ease. Naruto took a deep breath as he dispatched the other clone on stand by.

"That used to be a lot harder..." Naruto commented as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "What time is it..." Naruto took his newly purchased cell phone from his pocket, the phone reading 11:50. It began to slightly pour outside.

Naruto picked up the towel he had brought outside with him, wiping off his face of the rain water as he leapt off the roof, entering his apartment. On the Dojima's roof, Yu stood watching the orange shinobi holding an umbrella above his head, a satisfied smile on his face...

Naruto turned off his television via remote as he entered his room, closing his door behind him.

"Time to see..." Naruto murmured as the time went to 12:00. Naruto took a glance out the window quick, then turned to the television intensely. At first, nothing happen. But suddenly, the television flickered to life, showing an image of someone. But it was just a silouette, the person unable to be identified. But it sure did look familiar... almost like Saki Konishi...

Naruto reached out to touch the vivid image, wondering if he could actually do it. As he did, his hand went through the television screen, Naruto's eye's widening as his hand got stuck inside the television.

"Damn, how the hell...?" Naruto tried to pull his hand out, but it felt as if something was trying to pull him inside the television. He finally gave one more mighty tug, his hand coming out the television. Naruto looked at his hand, which seemed to be uninjured, the television going black as Naruto turned back to it.

"Well... this case just got weird..." Naruto stated as he looked at the television grimly.

_So, that was the newest chapter of Persona: Naruto Edition! I know, you guy's are probably wondering why I introduced Yu as an antagonist, but think about the Persona story itself. It's about choice's, meaning that the Protagonist could have chose to be a bad guy in the first place! So I want to say that this will further the story, also give Naruto a rival. Last chapter's Ultimate Decision shall be... Naruto will be a basketball player! This week's Ultimate Decision is... _

_Ultimate Decision: _Will Naruto join the Drama Club or Chorus?

_Bonus Ultimate Decision: _Should Naruto join the Kendo Club?

_Be back soon with a new chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	4. Persona!

_Welcome to a new chapter of Persona: Naruto Edition! I do not own anything but the story itself!_

_The Next Day: Lunch_

Naruto sat inside the cafeteria, finishing up the remaining pork broth inside the bowl of miso ramen he purchased for lunch.

"Naruto, what's up?" Kou asked Naruto as he and Daisuke took a seat at the orange shinobi's table. "I saw your name on the sign-up sheet for basketball."

"Yeah, I'm gonna give basketball a try," Naruto answered as he followed up the comment with a loud belch.

"Nice one," Daisuke commented with a small grin as he stuck a straw into what looked like a chocolate milk. "I had hoped you joined the soccer team with me, but the basketball team is a great choice as well."

"Beside's, basketball's is where it's at, right Naruto?" Kou asked with a wink as Naruto chuckled good-naturedly in response.

"It'll be good for exercise," Naruto agreed as he finished the remaining broth in his ramen bowl.

From across the cafeteria, Naruto saw Yu staring at him intensely, Naruto glaring back at him in unison.

"Hold on, I'll be right back guy's," Naruto announced with a small frown on his face as he stood up from his table, walking up to Yu.

"Is there something I can do for you, Naruto Uzumaki?" Yu asked as he stared at the orange shinobi with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Yeah, I wanna know everything you know about the Midnight Channel," Naruto shot back as he got in Yu's face menacingly. "And don't try to weasel your way out of it this time."

"I can't tell you the truth, only you can find the truth... that is if you're willing to search for it," Yu answered mysteriously, leaving the cafeteria, leaving Naruto confused as ever.

"Find the truth... hey, get back here!" Naruto shouted after Yu, but as he went to make chase, he was gone. "That guy... just who or what is he..."

_After School_

"So, you're telling us you stuck your hand inside your television?" Chie asked Naruto, who nodded lightly. Chie and Yosuke both chuckled in unison, Naruto sighing in response, having the feeling that this would be their reaction.

"I swear to you on my nindo, it really happen," Naruto persisted as he, Chie, and Yosuke walked inside June's.

"Well, prove it then," Yosuke challenged with a broad grin as he pointed to the television aisle. "Let's see if you can do it again!"

"What is nindo?" Chie asked curiously as Naruto waved the question off, focused on proving Yosuke wrong. They walked into the television aisle, staring at all of the widescreen HD television's.

"Woah, look at all of these!" Chie gushed as she examined each of the television. "I can really use a new one at my house, it will really increase the kung fu watching experience! Imagine it, Trial of the Dragon in HD..."

"Well, we do sell them pretty cheap, plus I'm pretty sure I could get you a discount..." Yosuke was telling Chie until he glanced over at Naruto, who had his right hand buried deep inside a television screen. "WHAT... THE... HELL?"

"He wasn't kidding!" Chie screamed as her face went a pale white.

"That is one hell of a trick Naruto!" Yosuke exclaimed as he nervously looked at Naruto. "Please tell me it's a trick..."

Naruto didn't answer as he stuck his head inside the television.

"Are you CRAZY?" Yosuke half whispered, half screamed as he tugged on Naruto's sleeve. "Get the hell outta there!"

"Hey, there's customer's coming!" Chie almost screamed as she pushed Yosuke into Naruto by accident, Yosuke falling into Naruto, reaching out to grab Chie's arm to regain balance. But this caused all three of them to fall inside the television, all three of them screaming in unison as they entered a new world...

"Dammit, my head..." Naruto groaned as he scanned the area. "Nobody's here... creepy. Hey, you two OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Yosuke answered as he rubbed the back of his head in unison. "Good going Chie, pushing us in like that..."

"Oh, that was so you Yosuke!" Chie spat as Chie and Yosuke began to bicker back and forth childishly.

"Enough, we need to find a way outta here," Naruto stated seriously as Yosuke and Chie nodded in agreement. "We can't bicker now..."

"You're right..." Yosuke commented as he took a deep breath. "So... Leader. Where do we start?"

"Don't ask me!" Naruto exclaimed as both Chie and Yosuke sweat dropped comically. "Let's investigate..."

They began to investigate this new world, which seemed to be completely deserted. There was nothing there, just a huge place made of strange color's. It seemed never-ending...

"Hey, a door!" Chie shouted as Naruto and Yosuke looked at where she was pointing. There was indeed a door, Naruto taking point as he opened the door, entering the room cautiously. The room was empty, all except for a long noose that hung from the ceiling. There was also what looked like a huge amount of blood splatter on one of the four wall's, Naruto getting a sick feeling in his stomach from just looking around the room.

"I... don't think we should be here..." Chie murmured as Naruto and Yosuke nodded in agreement. "I-I'm beginning not to feel so good..."

"Yeah, me too..." Yosuke said as he looked at Naruto seriously. "We need to find a way out of this place, fast."

Naruto nodded as he opened the door to exit the room, guiding Chie and Yosuke out the room.

"Well, back to square one," Naruto announced as he scratched the back of his head. "Now what do we do?"

"Hey... who are you?"

Naruto looked over in the direction the voice came from, a creature that looked like a stuffed animal staring back at Naruto with a furious' look on it's face.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto blurted out as he checked out the creature from top to bottom.

"Hey, stop that!" the bear screamed in an agitated tone as he looked away from Naruto's gaze.

"Dude, where did you come from, and most importantly, why the hell are you wearing that costume?" Yosuke questioned as the bear flashed him a stubborn look.

"This is _not _a costume, and a better question would be why are you here in _my _world?" the bear shot back as Yosuke angrily got in the small bear's face.

"Hey, watch your mouth you stupid bear!" Yosuke hissed as the bear began to look a little intimidated.

"My name is Teddie, not bear..." the bear said in a low voice.

"Bear, Teddie, whatever!" Yosuke shouted as he got into Teddie's face. "What is this place, and where is the exit?"

"The exit? Oh, I can show you where that is!" Teddie exclaimed as Chie suddenly got a shiver down her spine, Naruto catching this out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he went to Chie's side, who blushed slightly at this.

"Y-Yeah, I'm..." Chie began as she was knocked away by an unknown force, Naruto going into an attack position as soon as it occurred.

"Where are you?" Naruto shouted as he was then attacked by the force as well, a black glob like creature forming before him. It then transformed into an entirely different creature, a ball shaped creature with its tongue sticking out's his mouth. Yosuke's eye's widened as he slightly backed up, Teddie hiding behind Yosuke.

"I-It's a Shadow!" Teddie screamed as Yosuke glanced at the bear in confusion.

"What the hell is a Shadow?" Yosuke asked as Teddie closed his eye's.

"A Shadow is creature's that have crawled around here for a while now," Teddie explained. "I don't know what they are really... just that they attack the people who end up getting stuck here..."

"People get... stuck here?" Yosuke asked, Naruto being slapped across the face with the tongue of the creature. "Naruto!"

Yosuke ran up to Naruto, catching him as he was flung back by the Shadow's attack.

"Thank's," Naruto said thankfully as he pulled himself up.

"No worrie's, I've got your back partner!" Yosuke shouted as he stood by Naruto's side.

"Let's settle this!" Naruto shouted as he made a hand sign, prepared to summon a Shadow Clone. But nothing appeared, shocking the orange shinobi.

"C-Can I not use chakra here?" Naruto wondered as he felt himself get pushed out the way by Yosuke due to an incoming attack from the Shadow. Naruto looked back as the creature now prepared to target Yosuke, Naruto feeling completely useless without his jutsu at his disposal.

"Damn... I can't give up here!" Naruto shouted as he perked himself back up, the hyperactive shinobi running at the Shadow without any hesitation. It slapped him away with it's tongue as soon as Naruto entered it's radius', Naruto smarting from the pain of the attack as he sat on the ground.

"Hyah!" a voice shouted as Chie tried to attack the creature with a karate kick from behind, but it did nothing.

"Chie, no!" Naruto roared as the creature smacked her across the face, sending her tumbling across the ground. Chie tried to pull herself up from the ground, but didn't have enough strength. She collapsed, Naruto feeling the anger within him boil to the core. He closed his eye's, a small tear rolling down his right cheek.

"No, not like this!" Yosuke screamed as he punched the creature square in the face, but it was for naught. Yosuke was tossed across the pavement just as Chie was before him.

"I-It's too strong for you guy's..." Teddie said as he covered his face. "You're going to be killed..."

"No..." Naruto hissed as he looked up, his eye's changing from their normal clear blue to blood red with a slit in the middle where the pupil would normally be. "I won't let my friend's die here!"

Naruto rushed at the monster, attacking furiously with several lightning fast punches' and kick's, Yosuke watching from the ground in awe. Naruto's body now had a red aura surfacing around it, the orange shinobi's attack's becoming more furious' as he was using more and more of the power.

Deep inside Naruto, Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, chuckled darkly.

"Yes Naruto, use more of my power," Kurama hissed as Naruto stood before his prison. "In fact, just release me. I'll kill whatever is the problem..."

"No..." Naruto said as Kurama's eye's widened. "I made a promise... not just to myself, but to Ero-Sennin and my Dad... that I would not let myself fall... I will not lose!"

"Then let us finish this... together..."

Naruto's eye's widened at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice.

Kurama was suddenly blinded by a golden light, causing the fox to roar in annoyance.

Naruto disappeared from within his mind, a golden light now surfacing around Naruto's body in the real world.

"Persona!"

Yosuke's eye's widened as a man that wore a black cloak, wielding a giant sword appeared behind Naruto,

"You..." Naruto looked back, spotting the man or creature. "Are you... Izanagi?"

Izanagi nodded, Naruto feeling the strong connection him and Izanagi had.

"So... your my partner then?" Naruto asked as Izanagi nodded once again. "Then... let's settle this!"

"Wait, Sensei!" Teddie shouted to Naruto, tossing something at the orange shinobi. "Put those on, you'll be able to see everything clearly! It won't be able to escape your vision again!"

Naruto smiled as he put on the glasse's with a dramatic flare, Naruto pointing at the creature at the same time that Izanagi pointed at the creature with his sword.

"I won't lose, dattebayo!" Naruto roared as Izanagi cut the Shadow in half, the Shadow hissing in pain before it dissipated into nothing.

"Naruto, you did it!" Yosuke shouted as he gave Naruto a high five. "Good job partner! How the hell did you do that? Who was that guy you summoned? Maybe if I shout what you had said... Persona!" Nothing happen, Yosuke looking disappointed.

"I don't know, but this is incredible..." Naruto said as Izanagi disappeared, a card now appearing within Naruto's hand. Naruto felt himself losing consciousness quickly collapsing to the ground before he could even speak.

"Welcome back... Naruto Uzumaki," Margaret greeted as Naruto found himself within the Velvet Room.

"You two again..." Naruto said as he looked at both of them crossly. "Brought me here to give me more bad new's?"

"On the contrary, we've actually summoned you here to give you good new's," Igor answered. "You are now an official guest of the Velvet Room. We would like to give you a key so you can return here whenever you desire."

Margaret handed Naruto the key, Naruto taking the key with a small grunt.

"You gonna tell me about that doom stuff now?" Naruto asked Igor, who just gave him a creepy smile. "I guess not..."

"I will tell you that your Persona is a wild card," Igor answered mysteriously, Naruto's eye's widening. "It can provide endless possibilities'..."

"So I can summon Izanagi whenever I'm in this TV world?" Naruto asked, Margaret nodding in response. "Alright... one last question. Is there other people who know about this place? Anyone name Yu?"

"I cannot tell you that," Margaret answered mysteriously as Naruto sighed in frustration. "That is something you must discover for yourself."

"Great... thank's a lot," Naruto said dryly as he suddenly found himself staring at Chie.

"Oh, you're awake..." Chie said as her face went beet red.

"Nice glasses'," Naruto greeted with a grin as Chie chuckled, Yosuke also wearing the same pair.

"I gave them each a pair Sensei," Teddie announced proudly as Yosuke punched Teddie in the arm.

"Why doe's he get so much respect but I get a simple Yosuke?" Yosuke complained as Teddie looked away from Yosuke's piercing glare.

"Well, he's Sensei, that's why," Teddie answered stubbornly as Chie and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright Teddie, I need you to get us out of here OK?" Naruto told the bear, who nodded eagerly.

"No problem Sensei!" Teddie exclaimed enthusiastically as with a cloud of smoke, three television's appeared before Yosuke, Chie, and Naruto.

"Thank you Teddie," Naruto said as he patted Teddie's head. "We'll be back to visit soon, I promise."

"Thank you Sensei," Teddie said warmly as he looked at Naruto with a gleam in his eye. "Make sure to come in the same way you did before, or you could be lost forever with no way for me to find you!"

"So we have to go through the same TV at the same place?" Naruto asked as Teddie began to push him along with Yosuke and Chie toward the television.

"That's right, now scat!" Teddie shouted aggressively as he pushed Naruto and the other's through the television. "See you soon Sensei!"

_That was the newest chapter! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
